


crossover

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [29]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, everyone says that cayde is a slytherin but... cmon, gryffindor zavala, hufflepuff cayde, human cayde and zavala, ravenclaw ikora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: the vanguard, but at hogwarts.
Series: destcember 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 6





	crossover

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i absolutely in no way support jk rowling or condone her beliefs. i just thought the idea of the vanguard being hogwarts students would be kinda cool. jkr can suck my left big toe and i stand by that. anyways fuck terfs and defend trans women of color.

the three seventh-years walked down the path to hogsmeade together every time they went. they, as per tradition, spent their time sitting around a table at the three broomsticks, and they split the bill but cayde always was the one to tip.

they didn't find much interest in going around and shopping unless one of them was in need of something or needed repairs, so they spent their time at the village drinking, laughing, and taking their minds off of whatever was going on in their classes.

"cayde, are you sure you want to bet on exam scores?" ikora questioned, draping her overcoat on the back of her chair before sitting down. "although i don't doubt your ability to score well, you must keep in mind who you're friends with."

"uh, yeah. i'm not gonna beat you, ikora, because nobody will, but i think i might have a shot at finally passing zavala this year," cayde emphasized, pulling off his yellow and black scarf.

zavala raised an eyebrow. "are you sure about that? just yesterday you spent a half hour complaining about herbology."

"that's bold coming from the guy who had to ask for extra credit on the divination test last week."

"okay, okay, we get it, you're competitive," ikora sighed, rolled up the sleeves to her blue and bronze-lined sweater, and turned to the waiter walking past. "excuse me, can we get three butterbeers?"

"comin' right up"

a comfortable silence fell over the group for a minute. it wasn't like the whole room was silent, anyways. there were plenty of patrons at the pub, whether it be their classmates or not.

routine was nice or them. for the three students who were easily the most well-known (or in cayde's case, infamous) in the school, it can be hard to get a break. zavala, ever the gryffindor, was always acting like there was glory in it, but he, as did the other two, does get tired of it as well. these trips to hogsmeade were how they got away. besides, cayde hated being locked up at the school and both ikora and zavala knew that's why he never complained about paying the tip. 

the butterbeer arrived, and they clinked drinks together before easing into the long-needed break.


End file.
